A Whole New World
by Hermione Fever
Summary: Whilst waiting for a tram, Hermione Granger and the Pevensie children are thrown into Narnia where they have to overcome another threat.Sorry rubbish summary, this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A whole new world

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction/story at all so any reviews /constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve my writing skills.

Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from either the Harry Potter series or the Chronicles of Narnia series.

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

Only 4 other people were at here with me waiting for a tram, 2 girls and 2 boys of around the same age as myself, the rest of the world else where they were talking amongst themselves while I paced furiously, muttering under my breath in the underground tunnels at 2pm in the afternoon waiting for the next tram to take me anywhere, I had just broken up with my 2 year boyfriend, Ronald Billius Weasly, I couldn't actually he had done what he did and then he had the guts to pointed the blame on me for him doing what he did.

2 Hours earlier.

As I walked home, the apartment I shared with my long term boyfriend since the end of the wizarding war, I smiled thinking I could surprise him by being home early for a change as usually I'm home by 10pm at night and out again at 7am the next day so I hardly get to see him. But I never hear him complain so i carry on that way. However today was going to be different, I had gone out of my way and gone to Honeydukes sweet shop to get a box full of his favourites, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans .

Strolling down the street to our 2bedroomed apartment I pulled the shining keys out of my tight, black skinny jeans and walked up to the brand new, modern apartment blocks, I slotted the key into the front door of the building and pushed it open and began climbing the stairs to my floor. As I neared our front door I could hear the unmistakable sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin coming from inside mine and Ron's apartment. So of course thinking nothing of it I unlocked the door and was met with a sight that seriously surprised me to no end.

On the end of the plush leather couch in our living room Ron had Lavender 'skank' Brown bent over the arm and was furiously pounding into her moaning her name loudly.

I was shocked, I could feel tears start to form in my eyes but I held them back as I watched the one I love betraying me to the greatest form as I thought he also loved me but apparently not enough to fuck another slut right under my own nose, I can't believe how foolish I have been thinking he doesn't mind my long hours because the loves me, how wrong I was he didn't mind because he had this skank to fuck instead of me like it should be I coughed to catch their attention. Ron's head snapped instantly it was so fast that you could hear the bones click, he stopped the pounding and stood his mouth gaping as the slut continued to moan and wither in front of him. He was so shocked to see me that only the slut beneath him could pull him out of his thoughts with her stupidly high voice screeching, "Won-Won, why are you stopping?" She looked towards his head and Lavender then followed his line of sight and saw me standing there trying to keep my composure so I wouldn't blast her off this Earth. She smirked at me and pulled Ron's shocked face down to hers and kissed him passionately and bucked back against him.

The nerve of her I whipped out my wand and shouted "DISSENDIUM" , I watched in pleasure as I saw her features morph into the hideous 'one-eyed witch', I laughed as she launched off Ron and ran into the bathroom screaming "YOU BITCH, WHATHAVE YOU DONE TO ME!".

Ron moved franticly to get any article of his own clothing on to cover up. I just watched as my anger started to rise. "Hermione it's not" he started to defend himself but I cut him off. "Don't you dare try and defend yourself Ronald", I hissed raising my wand, "I know exactly what I saw so don't try and deny it I'm not some dumb bimbo like that slut, its over Ron I hope you and that bitch are happy together you deserve each other", I finished glaring at him. "It was an accident", he pleaded," I still love you and only you honest, this is the first time it's happened, she just caught me in a moment of need, I missed you Moine please don't leave me, she means nothing to me".

I stared unbelieving of what he just said; really does he think I won't leave him for what he had just done, despicable. "Really now, if you really loved me you wouldn't of fucked her on the couch or anywhere else you have because I seriously don't believe that this is the first time that you have done this with that or anyone else , I'm gone now your never getting me back". With that I turned and picked up my expandable bag that contained my most valued things and some basic essentials, picked it up and slung the thin strap over my shoulder and walked towards the door. I was half way out when Ron screamed, "It's your fault you know" I turned around not believing what he just, "What?" I questioned, "how is this my fault, you fucked her not me, so how's it my fault." "You not being here, I don't see you any more so I got lonely and fucked her so it's your fault for not being her to entertain me", he stated angrily.

I gaped in disbelief and whipped my wand out and hissed "Avis" followed by "Oppungo" which sent the yellow canary birds shooting his way, I watched as they started to peck at his head and smiled cruelly. "Really Ronald you expect me to entertain you, I'm not a dancing monkey here for you and you alone", I laughed, walked up to Ron and kicked him in the balls and as he doubled over punched him in the nose; I smiled in satisfaction as I heard the bones in his nose crunch as they broke. "Good riddance, I hope I never see you again", I spat. Ron groaned in pain as I walked out the door and slammed it with such force that the door splintered.

So here I am 2 hours later in an almost abandoned underground station waiting for a tram to take me anywhere I wished. I only didn't apparate to anywhere because she was too angry and could get splinched and I really don't want that.

As I paced at the front of the platform I could feel the ground shudder and prepared to get on the tram. I looked behind me and saw the other passengers rise to their feet and move forward the front of the platform. One of the 4 looked my way and caught my eye, my breath caught in my throat, he had the most beautiful brown eyes that were flecked with black and shined in the low light that was provided. But it ended quickly as he looked away a faint pink started to cover his face. I looked away and wondered if I was going insane nobody blushed over me not even Ronald did when we were together, I wasn't anything to look at I had brown eyes and brown hair, completely plain so why was he blushing at eye contact me, anyway I could feel my cheek's heating up as I gazed at him I quickly looked him over before turning away quickly when he looked my way again.

I glanced his way again and there's only One word to describe him-beautiful; he had a head of dark brown coloured hair that was almost black, with structured face with plump pink coloured lips that at the moment were twitching like he was trying to hold back a smile. To think about it he kind of looked like a dark haired Malfoy but with a less snobbish, predigest attitude. He had his hands pushed into to the pockets of his school pants; he stood tall about 6ft. He quickly looked back at me so I looked back at the tram.

That's when I realised that the tram was passing but wasn't stopping, all I saw was the lights inside the tram flash by with each lone window but that wasn't it the ground started shaking more violently, I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and braced myself so that I am ready for anything. Suddenly the back wall of the station started to break away and a blinding light came through the gaps in the wall. I raised my arms so shield my eyes. Gradually the ground started to stop shaking so I removed my arms from my face to see the end of the tram speed out of sight.

I gasped at the sight before me as I knew I was no longer in London.

Thanks for reading my first chapter, please leave reviews of how you thought it went thanks again.

Thank you for giving me a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole new world

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction/story at all so any reviews /constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve my writing skills.

Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own any characters from either the Harry Potter series or the Chronicles of Narnia series.

Sorry about the wait I was in an area where my computer couldn't get any internet access.

Previously

_I gasped at the sight before me as I knew I was no longer in London._

Chapter 2

I stepped of the platform and tucked my wand back in the holster hidden in the sleeve of my arm, I looked around the place and realised it was no longer the back wall of the station but a huge beach of sorts but it looked beautiful. The blue-green see washed up on the golden sun-kissed beach and the high rocky cliff. I turned around to find the other 4 passengers looking around in awe. "Do you think we're back Peter?" asked the smallest girl and by the looks of it the youngest of the 4, she was about 5 foot in height and had bright blue eyes that had a youthful shine to them, her long mahogany hair was held back by a single flower encrusted head band that was pushed behind her ears. She smiled brightly at a golden haired boy with the same blue eyes that matched her own.

Peter looked around in taking all the sights before him and muttered "yes". I stood aside from them watching as they nattered between themselves, I smiles to myself as they reminded me of Harry and Ron during our time as the 'Golden trio' back at Hogwarts. My smile quickly turned sour as I thought back to Ronald, the back stabbing bastard I growled mentally. The last member of their group was a girl no scratch that a woman around the age of 20. She was taller that my 5ft 3inches she was about 5ft 9inches or so. Long mahogany hair, presumably like her sisters, which flowed freely down her back and ended near her slender hips. Her bright green eyes looked around and absorbed everything in; a look of concentration plastered on her face as she ignored the others bickered between themselves.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I walked up to the group. "E-excuse me?" I asked in a hopefully friendly tone and not a shy and small one which would have shown how nervous I was to be in a stranger place with these strange people for company. I must have really shocked the one named Peter as he turned and blatantly stared at me as if he forgot that I was on the platform waiting for the same tram so him. However that didn't last as he quickly composed his face and demanded, "Who are you?" in a deadly serious tone. Standing my ground, like a true Gryffindor, I stared right back and replied in a strong voice "Hermione Jean Granger. But who are you and where are we?", as I was saying this I gestured to his companions and to the beach we were standing on.

He looked at me for a while, as if debating I was telling the truth about who I was. And if I really didn't know where we were. "I am Peter Pevensie. This is Lucy", he gestured to the smallest girl in the group," Susan", pointing to the other woman, before Peter could continue the boy that caught my eye interrupted his introduction, "And I'm Edmund Pevensie, a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hermione", he smiled as he walked over to me offering his hand to shake. However he surprised me completely when he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, feeling his soft lips against my hand caused shivers to run down my spine. I got lost looking into his onyx eyes, we must have been staring at each other for a while as we the attention of the others, as Peter cleared his throat, I reluctantly pulled my hand free and looked away blushed bet red, my discomfort didn't last long as the one Lucy exclaimed," Welcome to Narnia".

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind, what in the hell was Narnia. I know every country, state and town there is in both the wizarding world and muggle, so he had to have hit his head one too many times as there was no such place as Narnia that I can recall.

"There's no such place as Narnia…is there", I questioned them and myself. They gave each other worried looks, "Do you mean that this is your first time here, you've never been before, because we have," Peter opened his arms wide to suggest the open area we're in, as if he was trying to jog my memory of this place but it wasn't working, so I just stared back with a blank expression.

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he started to open his mouth to say something, "Really!" Lucy exclaimed beating him to it, "Yeah, why have you been here before?" I asked, "Yeah, we were brought here a couple of years ago when Narnia was ruled by the White Witch", replied Lucy, her smile fading a bit. "Who's the White Witch?" I questioned, feeling self-conscious, as I was a witch myself, I really hoped this so called White Witch was a good guy, so that they don't have any prejudice issues against other witches and wizards so that I'm safer strange in this place.

Edmund replied this time but exhaling loudly, "The White Witch was evil and wanted all of Narnia frozen, covered in ice and snow, but us and Aslan defeated her in this big war". So much for her being a good witch, sigh. During my inner dialog Edmund continued, "That's why we were chosen by Aslan to become the new kings and queens of Narnia". What they were royalty; I stood gapping at Edmund and the other Pevensie family members. Seeming unaware of my confusion, "I was named King Edmund the Just", stated Edmund proudly, sticking out him broad chest. Glaring at Edmund, Peter continued for him, "I was high King Peter the Great, Queen Lucy the Valiant and Queen Susan the Gentle".

I stood, my gaze traveling from face to face, debating whether they were telling the truth, judging by the serious looks on their faces they were telling the truth. I let out a loud breath, "Ok then, why were you in London then, if you rule Narnia". This time Susan spoke up, "Well you see we ruled Narnia for about 20 years, and then whilst we were outriding we came across a lamp post that Lucy thought looked familiar," she paused to see if I had taken that information in, I nodded to tell her to continue, " Well anyway we recognised it at the lamp post that was near the wardrobe that we first came through to get to Narnia, we went through the wardrobe and fell through the door, we were expecting years to have passed but it was only a couple of hours in the normal world, we looked to see if we could go back but it had turned back into a normal wardrobe."

I shuffled on the spot taking in what they had just said; it was believable as I am a witch so I know all about weird thing happening, so I believed her. "Ok then, do you think we should look around for help than". Susan smiled, "Yes, I think that's a great idea."

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

Thanks for reading my second chapter, please leave reviews of how you thought it went thanks again.

Thank you for giving me a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole New world

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction/story at all so any reviews or constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve my writing skills.

Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from either the Harry Potter series or the Chronicles of Narnia series.

Sorry about the wait I was catching up on my coursework.

Thankyou everyone for the reviews, they were really supportive.

Previously

_If only i knew what I was getting myself into._

Chapter 3

Edmund Pevensie POV

Ugh, when will today end, I've had such a bad day today, first being late to college along with my other brother and sister, that got me writing lines of ' _I will not be late to school again', _so much that my hand started to cramp. Then I realised that I had left my lunch on the kitchen counter, just great, then because of Lucy we missed the bus home and had to get a tram home instead.

As I entered the tram station I could hear the unmistakable sounds of chanting of, 'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT', I rushed towards the front of the crowd to be able to see the fight. As i got to the front I saw that Peter was in a fight with 3 other people, I sighed and jumped on the one closest to me and punched him in the face, smirking when I heard a bone crunch. My smirk didn't last long as one of the other guys saw me and can to offer help, great, before he could get to me, an officer blew his whistle, I let out a small laugh, as everybody watching and precipitating in the fight, except my family, rushed to get away so that they wouldn't get caught.

After the fight and everyone either got on the tram or left, "Why were you in a fight?" Susan questioned, "He bumped me," Peter stated angrily, "So…" sighed Susan. " After he bumped into me he wanted me to apologise, but I wouldn't so he punched me", growled Peter. "Okay, okay don't growl at me I was only asking, why can't you just let things like that go". "Because I just can't, we are royalty, we should be respected but we're not," Peter all but shouted. We all sighed as we thought back to our time ruling over Narnia, "It's been a year Peter and we're not back just be patient", I sighed repositioning by cap. "Just sit and be quiet".

So here I am sat on the rusty bench waiting for the next tram, with my brother and sisters. "I can't believe we missed the bus, can you Pete?" I asked my older brother. "Nah can't believe it either, it's all Lucy's fault," he stated playfully glaring at the person in question. She gasped and lightly whacked him on the arm with her dainty hands, "It's not my fault I need the toilet Pete, plus Susan left her bag as well" she finished smugly, looking in Susan's direction. Susan gasped," I did not" she defended her self, blushing slightly at being accused.

Tuning out my siblings, I looked around the abandoned underground and realised that we were the only people here.

Suddenly there was a soft pattering of shoes down the steps of the platform, as the person came down the steps, my breath caught in my throat. She was like an angle; her heart shaped face was framed with dark brown hair that came, in soft curls down to the middle of her slender waist, plump full red lips were moving quickly, as if she was muttering to she self, she had a small button nose that was freckled with small brown freckles. She wore tight black jeans that hugged her curvy hips, with dark maroon convers that matched her tight red tee shirt that had '_Gryffindor till I die'_ written in yellow on the front, I wonder what Gryffindor is as I've never heard of that team before, as I would recognize it as I love football, anyway over that, confusing t-shirt, she wore a old looking leather jacket that was half fastened.

She stormed onto the platform, not even noticing us and started to pace back and forth the front on the platform, she looked really angry, and I mean really angry, if looks could kill the floor would have multiple scorch marks littering the floor. I wonder who must have done something to get her in that awful mood.

As the mystery girl continued to pace the small platform the ground started to shake indicating that the next tram was arriving, the girl stopped pacing and stood glaring at the back of the platform wall, we all stood and walked forward towards the front of the platform.

As I looked back over to the girl she caught my eye, she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were dark brown with flecks of gold scattered within them. I looked away quickly and could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed. What am I doing I never blush over girls, I don't even pay attention to the, guh what's gotten into me. I tried to get another look at her but caught her looking me over, when she caught my eyes again I smirked to let her know that I had caught her 'checking me out', I was shocked to see that she quickly turned away any blushed, nobody blushed over me, I was just your average lanky, dark haired, dark eyed teen so why was so blushing.

Anyway when the tram finally came the ground started to shake even more than it was already. The tram didn't stop and the lights inside the tram started to flicker, strange what's happening is there an attack, nervously I looked over to the girl and saw that she whipped a long stick out of the sleeve of her arm and took a defensive stance I looked away, confused and coughed as the wall started to fall apart and dust launched everywhere, a blinding light came from the holes that were created by the force of the tram moving. We all raised our arms to protect our eyes from the blinding light that erupted from the crumbling wall. When the ground started to stop shaking I moved my arms from my eyes and gaped at the sight before me, I can't believe it after a year of nothing we are being brought back to our rightful home.

Unbelievable-we're back in Narnia.

I looked back at the girl to see that she had stepped off the platform and was looking around, with a confused expression on her face. I turned when I heard Peter whisper, "yes", oh lord what now, he probably has a big speech for us now. I walked over to him and my sisters, preparing myself for the speech. "Can you believe it, we're back, we're back in Narnia", Peter exclaimed, sigh my brother can be really stupid at times, really did he think that we didn't notice that we we're back, before he decided to point the obvious out to us, Lucy laughed at his observation and practically voiced my own thoughts. "Really, Peter did you think we hadn't noticed!" she muttered sarcastically, at that I started to snicker, and only really stopped when Peter glared at me, I mean really glared, if looks could kill I would be 10 feet under.

As my siblings nattered to each other asking, "How do you think we got here", "why are we here", etcetera, etcetera I took the risk at looking over at the girl again and found her looking over at us, like she saw us but didn't see us if you get what I mean, she had a blissful look on her face but that soon turned sour. I turned around quickly when she seemed to come out of that phase. I tried to concentrate on what my siblings were saying but that idea evaporated quickly as I heard the intake of breath coming from over my shoulder, and I realised that she was coming over to use.

"E-excuse me?" the girl asked in a timid voice, I could tell she was trying to sound confident but it didn't work so I gave her a small smile to try and ease her nervousness. I almost laughed as Peter jumped and turned around to blatantly stare at her, he must have forgotten she was on the platform with us. However he seemed to snap out of it as his face changed from shocked to almost scary and demanded, in a voice he uses to scare Lucy, "Who are you?", exactly what I want to know, to be able to put that face to a name. She seemed to gather the courage then as she matched his stance and replied in a strong voice, "Hermione Jean Granger," what a beautiful name, "But who are you and where are we?", she continued and gestured to Lucy, Susan and myself as well as the beach we were standing on.

Peter looked at her for a while most likely debating with himself, sigh he really is stupid sometimes, maybe she could help, I don't know. I felt like stepping in but Peter seemed to make up his mind and started to introduce us. "I am Peter Pevensie. This is Lucy", he gestured to Lucy who did a little bow that made her smile," Susan", pointing to her, being typical Susan she just blankly stared at Hermione, before Peter could continue I interrupted him, "And I'm Edmund Pevensie, a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hermione", I smiled nervously as he walked over to her and offering my hand to shake. On second thoughts as she took my hand I brought it to my lips and put a small kiss on her slender knuckles, I marvelled at the softness of her skin. I looked up into her eyes and felt as if it was only the two of us here on the hot beach, that didn't last long as Peter cleared his throat causing her to take her hand back and try and not look back at me. Glaring at him I then looked back and saw she was blushing a bright red that lessened my glare at Peter.

We settled into an awkward silence until Lucy exclaimed," Welcome to Narnia".

She looked at Lucy like she had lost her mind, it was my same expression when Lucy said she had come through the cupboard and told us that she had been in Narnia for hours a couple of years ago.

"There's no such place as Narnia…is there", she questioned a confused look on her face. We glanced over at each other confused, "Do you mean that this is your first time here, you've never been before, because we have," Peter asked gesturing to our surroundings, he started to move his hands in a circular motion as if he was trying to get her to remember, but she just started back at us with a blank expression as if she really hadn't been here before.

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he started to open his mouth to say something, "Really!" Lucy exclaimed beating him to it, "Yeah, why have you been here before?" Hermione answered glancing at all of us, "Yeah, we were brought here a couple of years ago when Narnia was ruled by the White Witch", replied Lucy, her smile fading a bit. "Who's the White Witch?" she asked looking nervous at the sound of witch, strange. She looked hopeful so wanting to speak with her I answered her question, exhaling loudly to get her attention, "The White Witch was evil and wanted all of Narnia frozen, covered in ice and snow, but us and Aslan, us and the Narnian's defeated her in this big war". She looked tense as I talked about the White Witch her hopeful expression faded, I continued, "That's why we were chosen by Aslan to become the new kings and queens of Narnia". At the mention of us being royalty she gaped at us, Susan elbowed me and glared, oops guess she didn't want me to tell her. So I just carried on trying to ignore the glares, "I was named King Edmund the Just", stated I proudly, and puffing out my chest. Peter continued as I tried to impress her, "I was high King Peter the Great, Queen Lucy the Valiant and Queen Susan the Gentle".

Instead of saying anything she just looked at each of us to a questioning look on her face as if she didn't believe us or if we were just nuts.

"Ok then, why were you in London then, if you rule Narnia", she asked crossing her arms across her chest. This time Susan spoke up, "Well you see we ruled Narnia for about 20 years, and then whilst we were outriding we came across a lamp post that Lucy thought looked familiar," she paused, she nodded to tell her to continue, " Well anyway we recognised it at the lamp post that was near the wardrobe that we first came through to get to Narnia, we went through the wardrobe and fell through the door, we were expecting years to have passed but it was only a couple of hours in the normal world, we looked to see if we could go back but it had turned back into a normal wardrobe."

She shuffled on the spot, looking at Susan, "Ok then, do you think we should look around for help than". Susan smiled, "Yes, I think that's a great idea."

Thanks for reading my story I hoped you enjoyed it, please leave reviews of how you thought it went thanks again. xx


End file.
